Many people choose to wear pads while engaging in various activities to protect themselves from injuries. Types of pads can include knee or elbow pads for people whose activities require them to be close to the ground or shoulder pads for those whose activities require them to receive loads or impacts on their shoulders. Conventional pads require the user to place straps or bands around portions of their bodies to hold the pads in place. These straps and bands can be difficult to wear. If the strap or band is too loose, the pad will tend to slide out of place. A band or strap that is too tight can cut off the wearer's circulation.